


喁喁

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea





	喁喁

人类的语言多种多样，然之于床头适用的不过几种。且多数是由于缺氧或肌肉痉挛时发出的喉音，比如“哼”、“啊”和“嗯”。  
肌肤贴合处热度惊人。而粘液不断从前端滴落到床单上，在空气里撒播着爱欲的味道。腰被一双大手牢牢把持，只能跟着那根阴茎抽插的节奏前后迎送。腹下垫着几个枕头，这能让他跪伏的膝盖稍稍好过些，同时也方便先寇布侵入得更深。 黑发魔术师并不以言锋见长，于床笫间更显出笨拙来。甜言蜜语难以启齿，污言秽语也讲不出口，只能跟着感觉不轻不重的呻吟，腰上似酸非酸时吟哦都拖着长音，等痒意翻腾上来了，就叫得一声比一声短促。待快感濒临灭顶，便只剩上气不接下气，哼都哼不出来。若是在这时被掐住前端，则只能轻泣着求饶。  
然而今天哭求都不顶用，被带到床上后按着腰做了几个颠倒，先寇布就是不肯放了他。嗯嗯啊啊叫到现在，杨已经嗓音沙哑，精神也有些恍惚，可是身体却实在得了趣。作为床伴，先寇布并不粗暴，举动甚至称得上温柔，但只攻一处，浅抽慢送却每次都能擦出连串火花，刺激得人骨软筋酥，从脚趾到头皮都跟着缩紧。于是黑发黑眸的青年提督咬着手背，脊梁拱成一座桥，在云雨中被摆布得心荡魂摇。  
“我们换个花样？”  
先寇布说话时仍停在他体内，说完却别过他一条腿，将他翻了个身。周旋间又是一阵热力来袭，杨索性闭上眼睛，软着腰肢，门户洞开，倒是一副抵死奉陪的模样。  
谁知先寇布总有花招，他握着上司的下巴亲亲热热吻了两下，而后便架起这人的双足，又从头干起。  
“啊……你……呃……不行……”  
“欸，谁不行？”先寇布停了下来，握住了杨垂落身侧的右手，拉着它慢慢摸到两人身体结合的部位，抚过那些被撑开的褶皱。这居心不良的举动，引来杨更激烈的喘息。  
“声音高些……我喜欢听你叫出来。猜猜看，我最想听什么？”  
为什么这人在这样缠绵的时刻，还能有说笑的心思呢？杨对此十分不解。他喊过轻重快慢，叫过舒服，也讨过饶，还有什么可说。杨至此只觉头目森然，耳中雷声作响。他用了最后一点力气，勾住先寇布的肩颈，牙齿贴着锁骨厮磨辗转。他知道那里藏着前帝国人的敏感带。  
“华尔特，华尔特，我爱你。”  
他呜咽着告白，本意是想让先寇布早点结束，不料却招来十几下更深更重的报复。逼迫得不败的名将丢盔卸甲，连连噎气，如陷末路绝命。  
不是这一句，那还有什么呢？  
身体被打开到极致，杨无力再做他想，只好尽力挺身，迎向那个拥抱。又于销魂之时照见一颗本心。  
“你……嗯……我要……你……啊……爱我。”  
他哆嗦着才说完便被先寇布噙住嘴角，眼前白黑交错，终于射了出来。而他褐发棕眸的情人以身体沉沉覆压着他，竟还比他早到了一秒。  
身上压了个高个子，并不是多惬意的体验，既热又重。杨恹恹瞥了先寇布一眼，这名英俊体贴的床伴就自觉翻身仰躺在床榻另一头。  
两个人各自闭目调息，等着擂鼓一样的心跳慢慢恢复到原有的频率上去。  
迷蒙间，杨听到先寇布低笑着问他：“所以这算你许我了？”  
“不然呢？”黑发提督睡思昏沉，此时连回个眼神都欠奉，只撇了撇嘴，“你不是早心知肚明吗？”  
先寇布大笑起来，拖着恋人的手臂，将人拥进怀里。  
黑发黑眸的魔术师在这高个子男人的肩膀上蹭了蹭脑袋，挑了个舒坦的角度，终于宽心睡去。  
不是岭上雪天上云，而是温热的血肉之躯，他想被爱也想爱人。


End file.
